Dragon Scars
by vapee
Summary: Kagura is scared by Sesshomaru which led to somthing biger, a story of love, pain, dragons and power. KaguraSesshomaru, SiraKohaku. Inculdes my own person: Sira
1. Chapter 1: Scar Start

Dragon Scars

Chapter 1: Scar Start

Kagura sat at the edge of a cliff. A mixture of blood and tears fell to the river below. She reached her had and placed it over the three large gashes that where dug deep into the flesh of her face and sobbed. "How could he do this to me? I love him."

Flashback

_Kagura was now traveling with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. She had also convinced Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken to tag along. Though she was not free she found ways to sneak out of Naraku's sight. Running forward the wind sorceress yelled to the dog demon, Sesshomaru, "Sesshoumaru! I found two shards!" Smiling she ran forward, Rin on her shoulders. Setting Rin down she slowed her pace and walked to Sesshomaru ,whom still hadn't even glanced at her. When she placed her hand on his shoulder he growled and within seconds blood spilled from her cheek barley missing her eye. The pain rushed though her body her only instinct was to run and she did. Sesshomaru's harsh words spat out of his fangs: "YOU BAKA DEMON! FLY BACK TO THAT DAMN NARAKU!" Rin looked at her Lord and slowly ran after the wind user._

End Flashback

Rin had ran to get Kagome after this turn of events and she arrived at the cliff Kagura sat at within minutes, bandages in hand. Kagura looked up, "I don't need your help." she hissed smacking away the cloth. She rose to walk away when she pulled her hand to her chest smearing blood on her kimono. Her red eyes shrunk. Images flashed thought her mind: Sesshomaru, Koga, three dragons fighting, Nine bears, Blood, Death, A young girl, Kohaku, and the words: Sinthorn, Come, Gwain, IceFire and Naraku. She shook her head and sighed, "He needs me." At this she flew off on her feather. She was wondering about what the images meant but knew she had to find her so called "Father".


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Mission

Dragon Scars

Chapter 2: Dragon Mission

Kagura landed and made her way toward the castle. She slid the door open and kneeled before Naraku, "Where have you been!" He spat. "I have a Mission for you. You must go south and find the lair of the Dragon, G'reth. He has become strong. I think it is because he holds shards. You must kill him and bring me the shards and a scale. If you do not return with in 50 moons I will send out Kanna to hunt you out." He stared Kagura straight in the eyes. "GO!" He growled. Kagura pushed her self up and walked out glad that he had not asked her about the blood and gashes.

•••••••••

She had been flying for moons and hadn't seen any sign of a dragon. She snapped her head to the right; a large cave was formed out of the side of a mountain. A large burst of smoke was making its way out of the cave. She dived down, and landed. Looking into the dark cave she saw a large figure moving around. It was dark blue and has a strong smell of death. She pulled out her fan and walked in. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness when a strong tail slammed her into the cave wall. Now able to see her attacker she rose her fan; ready to use Dance Of the Dragons. Right before she flung out her attack the dragon's claws sliced into her hand. Her fan flew to the ground below. The sound of ripping flesh was heard as the dragon sliced at the unarmed demon. A light flashed and G'reth moved back. Kagura was unable to move but she felt something braking out of her back. Blood spattered onto the rocks as Kagura began to change... A dragon reared up; blood stained her beautiful white fur. Blood Red eyes glared at the other dragon. This dragon was Kagura. Another smaller dragon flew at the aid of Kagura. It was black with white markings and a necklace with a jewel shard. The word Sinthorn once more flashed through Kagura's mind. She must be Sinthorn Kagura thought. The dragon nodded as if able to read her mind. G'reth reared up and sliced Kagura once more this went on for quite some time before both of the other dragons where slammed against the bloody wall; at this Kagura blacked out.

•••••••••

Kagura awoke with bandages all over her body. Sinthorn was nowhere. On the other side of the room was Sesshomaru with bandages too, though not as much. The door slid open and Kagome walked in. "Oh You're awake." She said smiling. Setting down the tea she had in her hands, she sat down next to Kagura. "What happened?" Kagura asked slowly looking around "Where are we?" Kagome nodded. "We are in Kaede's hut. Now as to what happened that's something for you to ask Sesshomaru." Kagome said shaking her head toward the sleeping demon. "He just showed up. You in his arms. He is hurt but not as bad as you. After that he collapsed." After a few days Sesshomaru came to. "I found you next to a dead black and white dragon. You were in vary poor health and then I saw the other dragon. I killed it but didn't escape unharmed." Sesshomaru told Kagura. Days pasted no more words were spoken between the two. Kagura awoke in the pain of being moved. Looking up she realized she was in her lovers arms. "Don't try to speak. It will only make the pain worse." Sesshomaru said slowly. Knowing she was far from healed. After a long walk Rin pointed out a cave. Moving Ah-Un into the cave, Jaken ran out to gather fire wood. Later that night Kagura felt strange. She was awoken by some invisible force. Trying to figure what had happened before, her thoughts once more turned to two things: Was Sinthorn really dead and why had Sesshomaru save her?


	3. Chapter 3: Kouga: A silent killer

Dragon Scars

Chapter 3: Kouga: A silent killer

Kagura closed her eyes once more trying to fall asleep. Before she was able to fall back asleep a smell of blood drifted to her nose. Though it was painful, she pushed her self up and look around the cave. Gasping she saw the things she lest wanted to, blood was everywhere and in the midst of this chaos lie her love, in a pool of blood. Moving her way slowly she lay her head on his chest, silence. "So you are here." A voice she knew just to well hissed. Still in pain she spun around to come face to face with Kouga. "Why so sad, Kagura?" He snorted "Oh that's right, I killed the one you loved. Lets just say it's half of my revenge." Kagura glared at him at glanced at her fan in the corner of the cave. Kouga followed her glance and growled, pointing his sword at the demon's neck. "I don't think so." He smirked. Kagura winced trying not to show her fear. She closed her eyes as she felt the sword against her pale skin. She flashed her eyes open and look up. Kouga stepped back. "Wha...!" He said slowly. Kagura growled fire flaring up in her eyes. Ice shot up around Kouga, Kagura stepped forward she was now in her dragon form. "I may just be leaning how to use my dragon powers, but that doesn't give you power over me!" Her claws dug into the rocky ground. She slammed her tail against the grown, Ice spikes shot up again. "GO!" She hissed. Kouga shook and ran out, as fast as his legs could take him. Kagura fell, she had used too much of her power... She was awoken by a small nudge. "Huh... Sinthorn..! But I thought?" The dragon blinked and snorted Kagura nodded and looked at the three dead bodies. Sinthorn held her necklace in her mouth and looked at her owner. Kagura took the necklace and turned it over. This was no Shikon shard... Kagura took it and placed it on Sesshoumaru's chest. A bright light flashed and he arose as if only in a deep sleep. Soon Jaken and Rin also "awoke". Kagura placed the necklace back on Sinthorn and raped her arms around Sesshomaru, crying. He pushed her away with a growl. Kagura sighed knowing that he didn't give a shit about her. The bright moonlight flooded the cave and Kagura rolled into a ball, with Sinthorn beside her and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Love, Hate and Pain

Dragon Scars

Chapter 4: Love, Hate and Pain

Kagura was awoken the next day to Rin foolishly shaking her. Kagura blinked her blood red eyes and petted Sinthorn. "What is it?" She yawned. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama! Kagura-Chan, must hide it's the evil Naraku! Lord Sesshomaru-sama smells him! He told Rin!" Rin said with tears in her eyes. Kagura's eyes widened in terror. She then saw Sesshomaru at the mouth of the cave she herd him say in a low voice "Go or he'll find you." Kagura pulled the feather that didn't hold her hair up and flew off about 5 minutes later she saw Kohaku running from Inuyasha and his little clan Kagura realized that he was only luring them into one of Naraku's traps. She then saw Naraku's gruesome face, she wished he'd just fucking die and go to hell "Damn him." she said and rode on to see if Naraku needed any help that is if he trusted her enough.

•••••••

She saw Inuyasha out of the distance. She saw another image of the same young girl as in the first image only by Kohaku's side looking down at him curiously. She heard Inuyasha out of the distance and got ready to fight as she heard a call for the Wind scar and new the battle began. Inuyasha attacked Naraku and hoped that he'd win the she felt a rush of air and a sharp pain in her stomach and back she looked down and saw the Tokijin through her gut and blacked out.

•••••••

She awoke to Kohaku screaming in horror and Sango trying to settle him down enough to talk to him. Kagura got up and steadily walked off to Kohaku and knocked him out "That should shut him up for a while, till then I think I should take him. You finish of Naraku he's only temporally dead. He'll wake up in a few minutes. I should go." she picked up Kohaku and pulled out her feather and flew off. They soon came to an ocean or some thing. Kohaku was awake and was not screaming so she knew Naraku was awake then she suddenly felt her heart beat in her chest and looked at Kohaku coldly and looked down on the ground. They were flying over land and said to Kohaku "I don't need you tagging along any more."and pushed him off.


End file.
